TNG Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Season 2. A * Rhonda Aldrich as * Bill Ames as a Pakled (uncredited) * Mädchen Amick as the Teenage Girl * Sam Anderson as the Assistant Manager * Peter Andrefsky as an Antedean aide (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Korris (uncredited, archive footage) * Dawn Arnemann as Miss Gladstone * Rod Arrants as Rex * Rachen Assapiomonwait as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) B * Diedrich Bader as Tactical Crewman * Rosemarie Baio as the widow (uncredited) * Brenda Bakke as Rivan (uncredited, archive footage) * Jennifer Barlow as Gibson * Majel Barrett as ** Lwaxana Troi ** computer voice (uncredited) * Robert Bauer as Kunivas (uncredited, archive footage) * George Baxter as David (uncredited) * James G. Becker as Youngblood (uncredited) * Gregory Beecroft as Mickey D * Josh Bell as Ian Troi (infant) (uncredited) * Zachary Benjamin as young Ian Troi * John Lendale Bennett as a Starbase Montgomery technician (uncredited) * Daniel Benzali as surgeon * Earl Boen as Nagilum * Rob Bowman as Voice of the Borg (uncredited) * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Robert Bray as Darwin scientist (uncredited) * Roy Brocksmith as Sirna Kolrami * Brian Brophy as Bruce Maddox * Ron Brown as the Drummer (uncredited, archive footage) * Wren T. Brown as "Transport Pilot" * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge * Merritt Butrick as T'Jon (uncredited, archive footage) C * William O. Campbell as Thadiun Okona * Josef Cannon as holographic Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Steve Casavant as Edo (uncredited, archive footage) * Nicholas Cascone as Davies * Seymour Cassel as Hester Dealt * Juliet Cesario as ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Dexter Clay as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Christopher Collins as ** Kargan ** Grebnedlog * Robert Costanzo as Slade Bender * Ward Costello as Gregory Quinn (uncredited, archive footage) * Nikki Cox as Sarjenka * Steven Craig as Edo (uncredited, archive footage) * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (uncredited, archive footage) D * Leo Damian as Warrior/Adonis * Alex Daniels as Large Creature (uncredited) * Cibby Danila as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Daniel Davis as James Moriarty * Jeffrey Deacon as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * John de Lancie as Q * Jake Dengel as Mordoc (uncredited, archive footage) * Jon De Vries as ** Wilson Granger ** Victor Granger * Mary Donatelli as Borg drone (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf * Charles Douglass as Haskell * Laura Drake as Vekma E * Paddi Edwards as Anya * Abdul Salaam El Razzac as the Bass player (uncredited, archive footage) * David Eum as (uncredited) * Dana Dru Evenson as stunt double for Denise Crosby (uncredited, archive footage) F * Robert J. Feldman as Pakled (uncredited) * as Borg drone (uncredited) * Mick Fleetwood as an Antedean dignitary * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker G * Ron Gans as Armus (voice; uncredited; archive footage) * Leo Garcia as Bellboy * John Garrett as Solari lieutenant * Charles Geschind as anesthesiologist (uncredited) * Ann H. Gillespie as Hildebrant * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Larry Gutherie as a Darwin scientist (uncredited) H * Victor A. Haddox as Pakled (uncredited) * Teri Hatcher as B.G. Robinson (uncredited) * Chip Heller as Solari warrior * Jamie Hubbard as Salia * Maurice Hurley as Voice of the Borg (uncredited) * Charles H. Hyman as Konmel (uncredited, archive footage) I * Rosalind Ingledew as Yanar * Barrie Ingham as Danilo Odell J * Jill Jacobson as Vanessa * Georgann Johnson as Gromek K * Dore Keller as Crewman * Steve Kelso as insectoid opponent (uncredited) * Sam Klatman as infant Borg (uncredited) * Dan Koko as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) * Clyde Kusatsu as Nakamura L * David L. Lander as Ferengi tactical officer * Rosalyn Landor as Brenna Odell * Iva Lane as Zero Zero (uncredited, archive footage) * Richard Lavin as Solari warrior * Lance LeGault as K'Temoc * Nora Leonhardt as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Scott Leva as an ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Richard Lineback as Romas (uncredited, archive footage) * Jay Louden as Liator (uncredited, archive footage) M * Dennis Madalone as stunt double for Leo Garcia (uncredited) * Biff Manard as ruffian * Tzi Ma as biomolecular specialist * Amanda McBroom as Phillipa Louvois * Mart McChesney as Armus (uncredited, archive footage) * Matt McColm as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) * Tim McCormack as (uncredited) * Carolyn McCormick as Minuet (uncredited, archive footage) * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher (uncredited, archive footage) * T.J. McGee as assistant surgeon (uncredited) * Kelli Ann McNally as One One (uncredited, archive footage) * J. Patrick McNamara as * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) * Ronnie Merritt as Darwin scientist (uncredited) * Richard Merson as Pie Man * Karen Montgomery as Beata (uncredited, archive footage) * Tom Morga as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited, archive footage) * Gary Morgan as stunt double for Tracey Walter (uncredited, archive footage) * Glenn Morshower as * Leslie Morris as Reginod * Marnie Mosiman as Woman * Diana Muldaur as Doctor Katherine Pulaski * Kieran Mulroney as Benzan N * Lycia Naff as Sonya Gomez * Leslie Neale as Nagel * Peter Neptune as Aron * Lydia Nielsen as Darwin scientist (uncredited) * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart (uncredited) O * Thomas Oglesby as Scholar * Robert O'Reilly as Scarface P * Peter Parros as Tactics Officer * Randy Pflug as Ten Forward waiter (uncredited) * Joe Piscopo as The Comic * Suzie Plakson as ** Selar ** K'Ehleyr * John Putch as Mendon R * Anne Elizabeth Ramsay as Clancy * Thalmus Rasulala as Donald Varley * Ray Reinhardt as (uncredited, archive footage) * Douglas Rowe as Debin * Mitchell Ryan as Kyle Riker * Whitney Rydbeck as Alans S * Richard Sarstedt as ''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) * Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (uncredited, archive footage) * Folkert Schmidt as Doctor * Howie Seago as Riva * Carolyn Seymour as Taris * Alan Shearman as Lestrade * Tricia Sheldon as Edo (uncredited, archive footage) * W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves * Armin Shimerman as ** Bractor ** Letek (uncredited, archive footage) * Jan Shultz as Skull faced opponent (uncredited) * Lincoln Simonds as security officer (uncredited) * Deniece Sims as Bringloidi colonist (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as ** Counselor Deanna Troi ** Nagilum (impersonating Deanna Troi) * Patricia Smith as Sara Kingsley * Bob Smithson as ** a Klingon officer (uncredited) ** a holographic Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Cindy Sorensen as Furry Animal * Dana Sparks as Williams * Lance Spellerberg as Herbert * Brent Spiner as ** Lieutenant Commander Data ** Nagilum (impersonating Data) ** Ira Graves (possessing Data's body) * Brian Sterling as Edo (uncredited, archive footage) * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Albert Stratton as Kushell * Carel Struycken as Homn T * Teo as a holographic Klingon warrior (uncredited) * John Tesh as a holographic Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Brian Thompson as * Tim Trella as Borg drone (uncredited) * Scott Trost as Ensign V * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) W * Laura Walsh as cocktail waitress (uncredited) * Tracey Walter as Kayron (uncredited, archive footage) * Floyd Weaver as Mariposan clone (uncredited) * Lloyd Weaver as Mariposan clone (uncredited) * Troy Weaver as Mariposan clone (uncredited) * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Diz White as prostitute * Gerard G. Williams as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) * R.J. Williams as Ian Troi * Noble Willingham as * Mark Wilson as bystander (uncredited) * Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianon de:Gastcharaktere (TNG Staffel 2) nl:TNG Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 2 Season 2